


Forget Me Not

by Anonymous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Laurens is back from the battle." Those words were enough to make Alexander Hamilton smile. Even the very name of the colonel brought relief to an overworked Alexander.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written around September 20, 2016.
> 
> Wow... this was nothing but an embarrassing attempt at fluff. *buries face in hands* I hope you, reader, enjoy in nonetheless. Rewatching the Hamilton film has reignited my lost love for the show, I might write more works one day, who knows? I'm posting this fic here to archive it because Facebook Messenger can not be trusted.
> 
> Like [Of Pity and Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222117), this is dedicated to Apple. Thank you for the many fun memories, I hope you're doing well.

"I have missed you, Laurens."

Alexander smiled softly as he embraced the taller man. "Why, my heart has been longing for you," he murmured as John weaved his long, sleek fingers through Alexander's hair and massaged his scalp. John slowly took off the wordsmith's hair tie, petting and ruffling the soft silk-like hair.

"No eyes have read our letters?" John asked, slowly pulling away from the warm hug.

The other man let out a soft whine at the loss of contact. "None, of course, my dear Laurens."

The freckled man's eyes lit up. "I have somewhere to show you."

That starry evening, the couple discreetly abandoned their work to a secluded field. John sat down at the center of it, motioning for Alexander to follow. As the latter accepted the offer, he took in the beauty of the area. Blue flowers designed the area, swaying with the cold wind. Crickets were chorused as they chirped a mismatched symphony. Curiously observing the flora, Alexander gasped and John smiled.

"Forget-me-nots," the duo spoke in unison.

Soon, they were curled up next to each other, laying in identical fetal positions. They mirrored each other, with their hands laced together and legs entangled with the grass.

"The stars..." Alexander trailed off, his eyes glazed over. John was tempted to kiss that awe-stricken face.

"...Are beautiful," he finished. Alexander nodded.

The colonel brushed a stray strand of hair from the other man's face. "Beautiful and handsome like me?" he asked, a smirk creeping onto his face. The wordsmith's face heated up as he lightly smacked the other man.

"So I am the almighty silencer of the great Alexander Hamilton—" John never got to finish his sentence as Alexander straightened his spine to brush his lips on John's.

It lasted for only a second before he pulled away.

Surprise was painted on the freckled man's face as his beet red features was met with an equally red face of Alexander's. "Th-the stars are gorgeous tonight," the man stuttered as he reverted his attention to the galaxy above them. "But I-I know there's something else more special and unique."

John could already predict the pick-up line as he played along. "Hm? Shoot it."

"My victory in Yorktown."

If the aspiring doctor was witnessing this and not experiencing it, he sure would've laughed until his lungs gave out. Instead, he gave an incredulous look to his smirking comrade. John's mouth could only form such eloquent words:

" _The fuck?_ "

Alexander cracked a smile. "And you, of course."

The colonel huffed dramatically. "I'm hurt, Alex!" They both turned to lay on their backs to gaze at the stars.

As they stared at the skies above, John couldn't help but ravish in his lover's presence. He took in those ink-stained hands and uniform, observing his perfect brown hair and vibrant eyes that held a fire. _I'm so lucky to love him_ , John thought.

"I love you."

No other words were spoken that night.


End file.
